


De alcohol y roces

by samej



Series: Archivos de Nibelheim [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las fiestas de Barret son legendarias, y Tifa está segura de que no olvidará esta última.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De alcohol y roces

**Author's Note:**

> #14 - Licor
> 
> Situado en los dos años entre el final del juego y Advent Children. Ah, y me he inventado una puerta.

La idea había sido de Barret, previsiblemente. Aunque durante el tiempo en el que la amenaza de Sephiroth existía se había controlado, normalmente tendía a celebrar con alcohol y en el Séptimo Cielo cualquier tipo de victoria. Victorias que podían ir iban desde conseguir unos tickets falsificados para el tren a Midgar hasta hacer explotar un reactor de Mako.

Pasaron varios meses antes de que pudiera arrastrarles a todos al nuevo Séptimo Cielo, sorprendiendo a todos con una especie de fiesta "hawaiana", con cocos rellenos de alcohol y collares de flores incluidos. No olvidó comentar a todo el que le quisiera oír que él  _no_  había preparado las flores, si no Yuffie. La verdad es que nadie le creyó, ya que ella no lo confirmaba únicamente por molestar.

Y ahora allí estaban. Nanaki, totalmente sobrio, se reía de las aventuras que le contaba Cid, probablemente el que más había bebido de todos. Vincent se había traído su propio alcohol... o lo que fuera que guardaba en esa botella. No estaba borracho, aunque definitivamente se le veía más alegre de lo habitual mientras Yuffie y él conversaban sobre materia. Más bien hablaba ella, claro. Y era difícil conseguir que esa chica cambiara de tema, aunque no parecía que él se aburriera con su eterno monólogo.

Barret llevaba ya dos copas de coco más de las recomendables encima y hacía sonar los que estaban vacíos formando sonidos que, de vez en cuando, recordaban a las balas de su brazo-arma y hacían que algún compañero agachara la cabeza, sobresaltado. No sería la primera vez que disparaba sin querer. A su lado, Tifa bebía su licor de mango, relativamente relajada después de un año de infierno. Echaba miradas disimuladas y ligeramente desenfocadas a la puerta del almacén, que era donde había desaparecido Cloud hacía una media hora, alegando que iba a buscar más cerveza. Tifa fue la única que no le creyó, por supuesto. Los demás, o no le escucharon o simplemente aceptaron como verdad esa excusa para alejarse un poco del cargado ambiente.

Empezó a notar muchísimo calor (ese traje suyo no era precisamente transpirable) dejó la silla y subió al piso de arriba, dándose cuenta de que tenía que aprender a seguir el consejo de no beber sentada, ya que el efecto del alcohol se multiplicaba al levantarse.

Consiguiendo andar completamente recta llegó hasta el lavabo y se mojó las manos, la cara y la nuca, intentando despejarse un poco y aliviar la alta temperatura que se sentía en la planta de abajo. Prácticamente no se oía la música, pero decidió que debería ir a echar un vistazo a la habitación donde dormían Marlene y Denzel para confirmar que estuvieran dormidos. Algún pensamiento sensato acerca de que podía despertarles apareció en su mente, pero la bruma del alcohol no le dejó llegar hasta él y terminó por ignorarlo.

La puerta estaba cerrada, y la entreabrió con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz de reunir. La luz que entraba desde el pasillo alumbraba vagamente la cara de la niña. Apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, pensando en lo tranquila que se veía.

El alcohol empezó a ejercer su efecto depresivo, y por no correr el riesgo de quedarse dormida ahí mismo, decidió volver a bajar e ir a por Cloud. Le tenía preocupada. Los últimos meses habían sido una locura, con la mudanza y la construcción de la nueva ciudad, y después había andado de aquí para allá, como todos, intentando buscar su sitio en ese "nuevo mundo", hostil y desagradable. Y ahora que podía estar tranquilo, le notaba peor que nunca desde que habían terminado con Sephiroth. Algo le pasaba, y no le quería decir qué. Había esperado que se animara en la fiesta, pero aunque parecía estar pasándoselo bien, se había acabado encerrando en sí mismo.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, oyó un paso detrás suyo y se volvió, sobresaltada. Era Cloud.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el, antes de que ella tuviera opción a preguntarle qué hacía ahí arriba.

\- No - sonrió -. Abajo había mucho agobio, y he subido a despejarme un poco -. Los niños están bien. Dormidos - tragó saliva, intentando paliar el efecto zapato que había originado en su lengua el mango y la cercanía de Cloud, ambos por igual.

Cloud asintió, y señaló hacia las escaleras con un gesto de cabeza, en una clara invitación a bajar con los demás. Ella asintió, contenta de verle más tranquilo. Más  _cerca_.

\- Vamos.

Avanzaron por el pasillo, y bajaron juntos las escaleras. Tifa fue a abrir la puerta que daba a donde estaban sus amigos, pero se quedó en intención cuando Cloud le sujetó el brazo.

Iba a decir algo pero simplemente no le salían las palabras. Algo debía interferir entre su cerebro y su boca porque era incapaz de que ésta le hiciera caso. Sin más preámbulo, él la atrajo hacia sí. Hundió la nariz en su pelo. Notaba su respiración, teñida de cerveza, rozándole el cuello, la oreja, la mejilla. Se sujetó a él subiendo un brazo por su cuello y, poniendo la mano en su nuca, le obligó a mirarla.

Él la empujó suavemente hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada en la puerta. Puso los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza y se inclinó. Rozó sus labios, consciente de que ella no se apartaría, y se desvíó de nuevo hacia su oído. Pasaba tan suavemente sobre su piel que Tifa notaba más su aliento que su lengua, bajando por la línea de su mandíbula, acercándose de nuevo a su boca sólo para volver a alejarse. Cuando ella parecía incapaz de aguantar un segundo más, aferrándose a su chaqueta, terminó por hundir la lengua en su boca, que le recibió con un suspiro ahogado.

Se besaron sin prisa, saboreandose el uno al otro, entrando cada vez más profundo, sintiéndose más y más cerca el uno del otro. Se separaban y se miraban con instinto depredador, cultivado por años de represión y deseo, y volvían a caer irremediablemente en los labios del otro. Tifa sentía las manos de Cloud en su espalda, amortiguadas por el cuero, antes de que bajaran y se internaran en su camiseta, provocándole un escalofrío.

Sin previo aviso se oyeron unos pasos y la puerta se abrió, empujando a Tifa contra Cloud. Gracias a él consiguieron mantener el equilibrio. La cabeza de Barret hizo aparición.

\- ¡¡Eh, eh , eh, eh!! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No dejaré que en MI fiesta haya dos deprimidos por ahí - Tifa evitaba mirar a Cloud porque suponía que se pondría más roja de lo que ya estaba -. ¡Vaaaaamos! - gritó a la vez que se alejaba.

Soltaron el aire que habían estado aguantando con alivio. Menos mal que Barret estaba completamente borracho. Se miraron y…

\- ¡Tifa! ¡Cloud! ¡Aquí hay dos cocos que os están esperando! - Tifa soltó una risita resignada y le miró interrogativamente.

Cloud asintió y volvieron a la sala. Entre risas y amigos, pasaron una de las mejores noches de sus vidas. Cuando notó la mano de Cloud apoyada en su pierna, Tifa pensó que era una pena que le tocara dormir con Yuffie.

Cloud decidió que le contaría a Tifa lo de su brazo en otro momento. Acarició la parte interior de su rodilla y ella le obsequió con una sonrisa cómplice y una mirada de soslayo. No podía romper esa felicidad.

No ese día, al menos.


End file.
